Still Ticking
by snoozie2105
Summary: JJ/Rossi SMUT! Don't read it if you don't like it! But if you do like it and read it, let me know what you think!


Author's note: Thanks to Tracia, for her encouragement when this fic was just a few paragraphs long, and many, many thanks to Michele and Annika for reading drafts and making suggestions. Readers, please read and review or PM me – I like to know what you're thinking, and what you might like to see next! I am always open to suggestions.

~*~

David Rossi sighed as he glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Two minutes later than the last time he'd checked. Damn ... what was taking JJ so long? She had been in the bathroom with the door closed for over 30 minutes. She never took his long to get ready for bed, and he wondered what she was up to. He knew she wasn't taking a shower; he hadn't heard the water running.

Their appointment with his doctor was supposed to have been at two that afternoon, but it was after four when they were finally called back to an exam room. The wait had been worth it when Dr. Evans proclaimed that he was recovering well and could resume his normal activities. JJ had filled a page from a legal pad with questions, and Dr. Evans had answered them all patiently and apparently to her satisfaction, or else they'd still be there. Rossi supposed the good doctor had better things to do at eleven o'clock on a Friday night. He knew he certainly did – as soon as JJ joined him in bed. He had made his intentions clear the instant they were alone in the elevator on the way down to the parking deck, but she had merely blushed, smiled tightly as she looked away, and asked what he wanted for dinner.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, he looked up at her. Her long blonde hair fell loose around her shoulders and her face was scrubbed clean, and she wore a pink cotton nightgown that fell just above her tanned knees. She had many negligees, most of them gifts from him, but this "old thing," as she called it, was secretly his favorite; it never failed to stir his desire for her, not that he ever needed the help.

"There you are," he said with a smile. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to break that damn door down."

She shook her head as she crawled under the covers next to him. "David ... you cannot go breaking doors down. You have to take care of yourself."

"I have been. You heard what Dr. Evans said. I'm good. I'm great. I can do all the things I did before."

"Yes, I heard, but still ... you're recovering from a heart attack."

"A 'mild' heart attack, bella. I spent two nights in the hospital and I've spent every day since at home, doing a whole lot of nothing. Would you stop worrying? Please?" he asked, pulling her close.

"I'm trying ... really, I am," she replied as she laid her head on his chest and listened, as she had done every night since he'd been released from the hospital, to his heart beating. "I just can't get you lying in that bed hooked up to all those machines out of my mind. You scared the hell out of me."

The tremble in her voice explained why she had been so evasive, and he cursed himself for not picking up on it earlier; she was scared. Hoping to put her at ease, he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "I know, and I'm sorry. But it's time for us to move on. I've got a lot of living left ahead of me. Do you think I'm going to make you a widow after only a year and a half of marriage?"

"I hope not." She raised herself up on her elbow fixed him with a glare. "God, David, don't even try to joke – I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And I don't want you thinking like that," he said softly, caressing her cheek. "In fact, I'd prefer it if you would think of other things."

"Oh, yeah? Like what? Because I can't think of anything that is more important right now than your well-being."

"There is more to my well-being than my physical health," he answered as he leaned in to kiss her deeply before she could stop him.

She allowed herself to get lost in his kiss, but only for a moment before breaking it off. "What are you doing?"

"I think that's obvious, don't you?" He gently pushed her onto her back and started working her nightgown up over her head. "I am trying to get you to let me make love to you."

"But –"

He silenced her with a smoldering look as he tossed her nightgown aside. "I want you, Jennifer ... I need you. I gave you fair warning earlier, remember? We need to get back to being us."

"What if something happens?"

"I certainly hope something happens," he chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Because if it doesn't, it means I've lost my touch."

She closed her eyes as he nibbled the soft skin of her neck and collarbone. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. You could never lose your touch."

"Come on ... please ... you want to, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but ... let's go slow, okay?"

Hearing the hesitancy in her voice, he gazed into her tear-filled eyes and answered, "We'll take it any way you want, bella. Why don't we just lie here and touch each other," he said, taking her hand and drawing it down to his quickly-growing erection, "and go from there?"

And take it slow they did. He kept his hand around hers, guiding her strokes, as his other hand slid her panties, which, like her nightgown, were simple cotton, down over her hips. She kicked them off and buried her free hand in his hair as he kissed her over and over again. Even as he helped her touch him, he touched her, slowly, surely, reverently, until he felt her give in to the feelings he was arousing in her.

When she pressed herself against his hand and her breath started coming in fast, shallow gasps, he had to remind himself of her request. Go slow. He brought their hands back up, and she looked at him, concerned. "Are you okay? Should we stop?"

He smiled down at her as he pinned her hands above her head so she was completely exposed to his view. "I'm fine, bella. Trust me. You do, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then just let yourself go ... don't think, just feel."

She gasped as his lips caressed one aching breast. "I-I don't know if I can. I'm afraid ...."

"We've established that," he murmured, savoring her taste and scent, "but we've also established that I'm more than able, and definitely more than ready, to have you like this again. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

He braced himself above her on one forearm and ran his hand up and down her body, from her hip to her shoulder, taking in her beauty. "If I asked you to do something, would you do it? For me?"

"It depends," she replied, biting her lip. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get on top."

She blinked. "Oh, no ... I don't think we're ready for that."

"Jennifer," he exhaled, frustrated. "I think I know what I'm ready for ... and I think I know what you're ready for too." She opened her mouth to protest but placed a finger on her lips and continued. "You can't treat me like you're afraid to let go and be yourself with me again. You're not going to kill me if you make love to me. You said you trusted me ... I want you to show me, prove it to me."

His eyes, already dark with passion, became darker as he spoke. He was right, she realized. She couldn't live in fear. It wasn't good for him, it wasn't good for her, and it wasn't good for their marriage. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure," he replied as he settled himself against the pillows and held his arms open to her. "Get your sexy ass over here."

Taking a deep breath, she she straddled him and slowly eased herself down, watching as his eyes closed at the sensation of her warmth surrounding him. "How does that feel?"

"Wonderful," he breathed. "But it would feel even better if you'd start moving. You know what to do, bella."

Her confidence and desire grew as she set the pace that would bring them the pleasure they both so desperately needed and wanted, and his hands moved from her hips to her breasts. "Don't stop, bella," he groaned. "I'm so close ... please, don't stop."

"I won't," she promised breathlessly, covering his hands with her. "Oh, dear God, David ... I'll never stop."

Moments later they climaxed together, their cries of completion breaking the stillness of the night. Their bodies still joined, she rested her head on his chest, her ear to his heart. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, she felt happy, light, like laughing. "It's still ticking," she assured him, giggling.

"Good," he chuckled, giving her a loving squeeze. "Because I assure you, love, you're going to be giving me a repeat performance just as soon as you're able. You might conk out before I do."


End file.
